The Stranger's Masquerade
by Azrael'sWinterNephil
Summary: Basically just a simple oneshot on what might have been going through Evie's mind throughout the final scene in "V for Vendetta". This is my first fanfic, so please try to be polite. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flamers are not.Please R & R!


1 _**A Stranger's Masquerade**_

Type: Oneshot songfic for "V for Vendetta".

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me; I. Own. Absolutely. Nothing...

' _And I listen for the whisper of you sweet insanity. While I formulate denials of your effect on me.._.'

' " What had it all meant?" This was the question that preyed on Evie's mind as she carefully studied V's now prone and lifeless form. It was the same query that had been eating away at her consciousness ever since V had abruptly left her behind to go "meet his maker", as V had so cryptically put it. Had V truly been nothing more than an insane anarchist, as the government would have everyone believe? Had one whole, entire year of torture, heartbreak, and war proved meaningless? Or was the more to V's cause than just hopelessness and worthless pain? Gazing down thoughtfully now at V's expressionless mask, Evie still believed that there was. The more Evie studied V in the wake of his death, the more she began to realize how truly little she had known about him in life.'

' _You're a stranger ,so what do I care? You vanished today... not the first time I hear all the lies..._'

' As Evie reverently covered V's still remains and loaded him onto the subway car, she continued to gently reflect on the mystery that had been V. Evie understood then. In that moment, she understood why V became what he became; the reason he wore the mask. To her, V was, ultimately, a stranger. And she had been no less of a stranger to him. "Indeed", mused Evie, "All of humankind is but a race of strangers, each to another. And there isn't a single person among us who doesn't wear a mask of some sort to try and cover up all of the years of pain, loneliness, and abuse. V was no different."'

' _Shy away, shy away phantom... Run away, you terrified child..._'

' Yet, even so, V had still possessed the unique and rare courage required to actually step up and change his fate; to end the centuries of isolation an estrangement and, in so doing, reunite the human race. At the end of the day, when all was said and done, V had been the only one among them to understand what it truly meant to be human. And, because V had been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, the winds of great change were now beginning to breathe once again. This imminent change was one of positive nature. And when it did finally come, it would arrive with such a thunderous applause that the whole world would reawaken and take careful note. The world had become a masquerade of strangers, and V had been the only one willing to come forward and cast off his own mask of pride and deceit in order to fully expose the true colors of evil and corruption within others. And for that, Evie knew, as she finished quietly arranging V's corpse within the subway car, that V would not be soon forgotten. The very flow of history itself would momentarily cease its course, and Evie's children, and her children's grandchildren, would know, both of V's name and his great sacrifice for their freedom.'

' For one brief moment, one only, Evie was sorely tempted to remove V's mask and look within. Yet, just as she moved to lift up the porcelain edge, V's final request returned to her from beyond the grave, almost as if in warning: "Think of me as the man I have always strived to be, Evie, and do not remember the monster that I had to become..." With these words weighing heavily upon her heart, Evie lowered the mask back down onto V's face, and decided, once and for all, that certain things in this world are better left forgotten. But Evie made a solemn promise to herself; the promise that the sky would burn, mankind would wither away to nothingness, and the very stars would fall before V's name would be forgotten. Though countless more political regimes were bound to come and go, V's legacy would remain forever; the echo over the voice. With this new resolution in mind, Evie finished detonating the subway car and settled back to watch the world, and British Parliament, burn. Then, turning slowly behind her toward the newly arrived chief of police who now stood in fear and trepidation, Evie thoughtfully asked: " Do you enjoy music, Detective?..."'

a/n: Lyrics borrowed from A Perfect Circle's song: " A Stranger". Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please r & r! :))))


End file.
